This invention concerns bath lifts; and particularly but not exclusively bath lifts for lowering a person in a seated position from substantially level with the top of a bath to sit on the bottom of the bath, and to subsequently raise the person back off the bottom of the bath.
A number of bath lifts are presently available. Such lifts tend to be visually relatively obtrusive even when not in use. Accordingly, such lifts can be visually unappealing. Also, it is sometimes preferred for a bath lift not to be obviously recognisable as such, at least when not in use.
According to the present invention there is provided a bath lift, the lift comprising a housing locatable to a first side of a bath, a flexible band which is selectively extendable from the housing across the bath to a second side of the bath such that a person can sit on the band, the lift comprising means for selectively feeding the band out or in of the housing such that when the band is fed out a person sitting thereon is lowered into a sitting position to the bottom of the bath, and when the band is fed in, a person sitting thereon is raised off the bottom of the bath, the lift being arranged to be selectively movable between an in use position with the band extending from the housing across the bath, and an out of use condition with the band located at least substantially within the housing, the housing lying in a generally flat configuration to said first side of the bath.
The bath lift is preferably arranged such that the housing lies in a generally vertical plane, and desirably can be mounted to lie against a wall or fixture.
The bath lift is preferably arranged such that a free end of the band is selectively mountable on said second side of the bath, and a first guide is provided in or adjacent a lower part of a housing such that, from said free end, the band extends across the bath, a second movable guide being provided in the housing above the first guide, with the band extending around the second guide to a fixed end below the second guide, means being provided for moving the second guide relative to the first guide so as to feed the band past the first guide and therefore into or out of the housing to selectively tighten or loosen the band extending across the bath, to raise or lower a person sitting on the band.
The second guide is preferably movable in a generally vertical direction. The second guide may extend between generally vertically aligned guide paths.
The moving means may comprise a rotatable threaded elongate member extending substantially vertically, and engagable with a threaded member connected to the second guide such that rotation of the threaded elongate member causes the second guide to rise or fall.
The guide paths may comprise tracks, and the second guide may extend between two carriages each located in a respective one of the tracks. The tracks may comprise lengths of channel section open sidewards to face each other.
A motor may be provided to rotate the threaded elongate member, and the motor may be located above the threaded elongate member.
Control means may be provided for the motor operable by a person sitting on the band. The control means may comprise an elongate member with limited vertical movement, the elongate member in a relaxed condition adopting a neutral position but being movable upwardly or downwardly, with upward movement connecting the motor for rotation in one direction, and downward movement of the elongate member connecting the motor for rotation in the other direction. An engagement member is preferably provided on the elongate member engagable respectively with one of two switches when the elongate member is urged from a relaxed condition. The elongate member preferably extends substantially vertically.
The positioning of the band on the fixed end may be adjustable. The fixed end may comprise a member around which the band extends in a closed loop. The fixed end member may be selectively removable from the housing. The positioning of the closed loop may be adjustable, and a fastener such as a fleece and hook fastener may be provided on the end of the band to permit a loop to be formed around the fixed end member. With the fixed end member removed from the housing a required amount of band may be wound therearound to provide a required position of the closed loop along the band.
The housing may comprise a main body locatable against a wall or fixture, and containing at least the fixed end member, the second guide and the threaded elongate member. The housing may also comprise a door which when closed covers at least a substantial part of the band which is located in the main body. The door may comprise on an inner side, engagement means for accepting the free end of the band when in the out of use condition such that substantially all of the band in said condition is located within the housing. The engagement means may comprise a bar over which the band can lie in a loop, and the bar may be pivotally mounted on the inside of the door. A mirror or other decorative arrangement may be provided on the outside of the door.
The bath lift may comprise holding means mountable on any of the second side of the bath, on the floor adjacent thereto, or a similar location, to releasably hold the free end of the band. The holding means may be arranged to automatically hold the free end of the band upon the free end being presented thereinto.
A fixing member may be provided on the free end of the band, and the fixing member may comprise a bar extending across the free end of the band and held within a closed loop of band. The fixing member may also comprise a profiled member mounted on the bar, and the profiled member may comprise an engagement formation and/or a handle formation.
The holding means may comprise a member presenting an opening into which the fixing member, and desirably the engagement formation thereof, is locatable. Resilient means may be provided for retaining the fixing member in the opening.
Lock means may be provided for locking the housing closed. The lift may be arranged to be coin operable, or only operable when a specific key is inserted therein.